


We Were Born to Die

by Kelliemae87



Category: Lana Del Rey - Fandom
Genre: An excerpt from another one of mine, Because Lana's Queen, Born to Die, F/M, I Don't Even Know, West Coast, lana del rey - Freeform, national anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliemae87/pseuds/Kelliemae87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma's drunk and Maddox is there as they dance to Lana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born to Die

I leaned into his side as I nearly tripped over his foot. His arms kept me from slumping over into a ball of alcohol. 

'Walkin through the city streets / Is it by mistake or design / I feel so alone on Friday night /'

My head heavily weighed into the space between his head and neck. The thick that made my legs drag couldn't keep me from swaying against him. I breathed loudly and it seemed that the world had paused around us. Neither of us said a word the whole while we shuffled about the creaking wood floor. His body was broad and it seemed that I moulded myself into it. My arms hugged the backs of his shoulders lightly but his were firm.

'Don't make me sad / Don't make me cry / Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough / I don't know why / Come and take a walk on the wild side / Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain / You like your girls insane / Choose your last words / This is the last time / 'Cause you and I we were Born to Die /'

"Your friends left you." He finally whispered in my ear. His voice was low but it wasn't sexy because he then Drunk Burped in my face. The foul air blew over my face and made me shift closer into him. I was trying to prevent suffocation from that air and he probably thought I was coming onto him. 

"They're not my friends, I just needed something to do." He laughed into my ear and I felt like I was losing myself in him. Every sway took part of me with it and trailed slowly behind me. They don't lie when they say alcohol gives you out of body experiences. My hands slipped to his shoulders in attempt to hold myself together, literally and figuratively. 

"I'm Maddox." Maddox. Madd-ox. Ma-ddox. M-addox. Maddox.

"I'm Nikola but nobody uses that, Gemma. Gemma Lange."

"Hello Gemma Lange."

"Hello Maddox."

'Lost but now I am found / I can see but once I was blind / I was so confused as a little child / Tried to take what I could get / Scared that I couldn't find / All the answers honey /'

"You're a good dancer Gemma." His words travelled from the layers of my hair to my ear. I laughed on of those hearty drunken laughs and I kissed the strangers cheek. 

"That's what it does to me Maddox. I'm too drunk to care that I'm dancing with a stranger. It's a good thing you're cute." He laughed and I took comfort in feeling him bounce in a quickly. The white t-shirt he had on smelled like smoke and musk but I breathed in happily. 

Why I danced with him there in Bruno's to Lana was because of the alcohol I had drowned myself in. I stayed attached to him because two reasons 1. He gave me the illusion that I was safe by patting my hair and holding me close and 2. If I had let go I would've collapsed into the floor and most likely would not have gotten up till closing.

My hands moved drastically to the bottom of his spine where I held the fabric of his shirt. His chest held my head as we swayed to two more songs. It didn't matter though because none of the other songs held the power Lana's did. Her voice sang through my intoxicated brain. I requested the rest of her music be played that night and the bartender played her until closing.

'Tell me I'm your National Anthem / Ooh yeah baby bow down / Makin me so wow now / Tell me your I'm your National Anthem / Sugar sugar how now / take your body downtown / Red, white, blue's in the sky / Summer's in the air and baby heaven's in your eyes / I'm your National Anthem /'

 

I looked up at my partner for the first time this close. His eyes were a deep brown similar to his hair. A ring was in his lip and eyebrow and it made me laugh. If Xander and Onya could see this they would be laughing their asses off. On a split instinct I leaned up and kissed him until half a song later when I put my head back on his chest. Stale. 

"You're my National Anthem for the night Maddox." 

"I'll be your Anthem if you'll be mine Gem."

That night somehow there was a tattoo parlor open and Maddox held my hand as I got my pair.

'Born to Die'

'I'm your National Anthem'

Born to Die was on my forearm and the other was on my hip. With hardly any convincing Maddox got the same tattoo on his hip adding to his ridiculous amount. As we walked out of the parlor in the early hours of the morning I watched him not miss a single step but help me make every step.

"That was the strangest first date I've ever been on." I smiled and he looked at me smiling too.

"I could be a mass murderer and here you are drunk walking with me in the dark. Teenage Reckless Gemma Lange ?" 

"We were Born to Die Maddox." 

••


End file.
